Contagion
by Kindered Spirit
Summary: Batman has fallen ill and no one knows why! the only two who have the key to unlocking what happened have lost the window of memory linking to his sickness. As Superman and Wonder Woman struggle to remember emotions run high and unsaid desires come out. J'onn meanwhile is forced to delve deep in the minds of the worlds greatest superheros soon finding out that secrets are old wound
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Justice league

A/N: Ok, folks this is my third and final attempt at a new Justice League fic. Surely this will catch someones attention…right? Anyhoo, something happened to batman you have to read this story to figure out what. Like always -enjoy!

Contagion- Prologue

He was hot too hot! Burning. He was barely aware of his surroundings but knew that every touch was torture. He lunged forward gasping clawing at his suit to try to figure out the cause of his pain, something caught him as he felt himself collapse completely. He let out a yell as he felt pressure on his arms he'd being exposed to many horrible things before but never has he felt this much pain. He felt the ground leave his feet and soon the world was flying passed him he squeezed his eyes shut to try to block out the pain. The quick motion stopped a cool breeze lapped at his face even something as gentle as that ignited the flame. He had to get out of his suit it felt like a vice he loss track of time his muscles spasm and cramped adding even more discomfort. He involuntarily gripped at the strong body that had carried him as a new wave of pain crashed over him, voices were muffled as his hearing zoned in and out. Ugh! He was so hot he didn't no how much more he could take; his breathing started to hitch and horror screamed in his head as he struggled to breathe. He was going to die!

Suddenly something snapped…his consciousness, his eye lids closed as he fell limp in the strong arms.

Superman had rushed passed every confused worried gaze his team mates gave. Wonder Woman trailed behind him stopping completely as the kryptonian carried his friend into the med bay. Her blue eyes were wide with shock and utter disbelief.

J'onn had caught a single repetitive thought coursing through the aliens' head that immediately told him something was wrong. He appeared into the medbay just in time to see Superman lay the vigilante on the bed, he couldn't make up his mind which scared him more the shape batman was in or the look of sheer terror in Superman's eyes. He breathed in, walking over to the bed.

"What happened?" the martian asked as he carefully removed the cowl from batman's head his black hair in wet strands, his face, even though he was not conscious still held suffering. He placed a hand on batman's forehead and was alarmed at how hot he was. He turned to Superman again… "Superman what happened?"

Clark couldn't take his eyes off his closest friend still in a state of shock J'onn tried to sympathize with him but he couldn't do that now. He firmly put both hands on either side of the alien… "Clark-Clark tell me what happened."

He snapped out of his daze all he could do helplessly shake his head. His answer alarming the other. "I don't remember."

A/N: Sooooooooooo?

Review!

Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own The Justice league

A/N: Hi, I have the next chapter. I'm being careful so as not screw up anything. Please go ahead and enjoy and thanks for those who reviewed not just this story but for all. You brighten my days when they are dark so thank you from the bottom of my heart.

Contagion-1

J'onn adjusted the saline drip as Superman and Wonder Woman watched from two separate cots. The Martian gingerly lay Batman's limp arm on his side placing the other one along his mid section, he winced sympathetically as a pained gasp escaped his lips. J'onn turned back to his two other patients who managed to regain some of their composure he handed them each a white robe and clothes to match.

"I want you both in the decontamination chamber, once cleared, I want you both right back here for blood tests… he looked at Clark… "Sorry, I'll have to use kryptonite to extract yours."

Superman nodded solemnly as he took the garments. Wonder Woman shook her head. "I'm so sorry J'onn."

The Martian titled his head. "For what?"

"If only- if only I could remember I would be able to help.." she trailed off biting her lip to calm herself.

"Do not blame yourself Diana we still don't know what happened, but I assure you neither of you would put Bruce's life in danger purposely. Now go Batman is in good care." he said placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Clark stood deep in thought as the spray washed over him. Why couldn't he remember? It wasn't like it was along period of time…or was it? He closed his eyes trying to trudge up some memories of the days events but was muddled, fuzzy, and it scared him. The spray stopped it's last of three cycles he stepped out wiping off with a towel before changing into the white scrubs and robe.

He looked at himself in the mirror disgusted with himself. Here he was the strongest man in the universe with multiple key abilities and still he couldn't protect his friend. He turned and walked out of the room just in time to see Diana slip on her robe, he stared at her he had never seen a woman so beautiful. Her raven hair was sleek with a hint of waviness to it, her skin tanned to perfection, only making her blue eyes stand out even more.

Diana turned at his presence and immediately corrected herself, she tightened the tie of her robe. She walked down the hall and he merely followed, coming up beside her.

"Have you remembered anything yet?" he asked well aware what the answer was because his was the same.

"No." she replied quietly her eyes clouding some as she worried about Bruce.

They returned back to the med bay as instructed and as promised J'onn hadn't left batman's side. He had changed him out of his bat suit and to something more comfortable. He laid out every piece of the expensive wear out on a long steel tray. He was in the middle of examining the cowl when the two hero's arrived; the Martian glanced up.

"Clark… he beckoned with his hand as he resumed his attention back on the article of clothing… "I want you to come look at this."

The kryptonian shared a uncertain look with the Amazon beside him but obeyed. He stood beside J'onn.

"What is it?" he asked curiously.

J'onn straightened stepping back. "I was wondering if you could look over this suit perhaps with your X-ray vision."

Clark furrowed his brow in uncertainty. "What good would that do?"

"To see if there is any abnormalities that my eyes can't detect. Please. " he coaxed gently.

Clark sighed turning his deep blue eyes on the item he went over it like he would anything else until his vision blurred, he squinted then closed his eyes. J'onn stepped forward.

"Clark? What's wrong?"

The alien pinched the bridge of his nose. "My X-ray vision isn't all that great I can't clearly tell what's going on."

J'onn frowned leading the duo back to their cots. "That doesn't sound good any other things out of the ordinary I should know about?"

Diana shrugged. "I feel fine."

"Still something tells me I should run more than just blood tests. Because-" he stopped when he heard a weak voice from the other cot behind him, Clark and Diana immediately got to their feet.

J'onn quickly was at Bruce's bedside. The vigilante moaned but he was no where near coherent enough to utter something rationally. J'onn frowned looking up at the monitors; his fever was flirting around the lines of 104 and critical. The Martian turned back to his friends.

"He's most likely going to say things that don't make sense I've managed to keep the fever at bay but if it goes any higher we're in for a rough ride."

Clark clenched his fist. "Ugh! This is absolutely ridiculous, my memory has never been a problem for me in the past why now? Why when… he looked at Bruce calming himself… "I don't want him to die."

J'onn walked over to his friend. "He won't, not on my watch."

Diana folded her arms along her chest. "How can you promise that when neither of us know what made him sick."

J'onn sighed. "There is one way I can find out, but I strongly oppose it."

Clark and Diana became interested immediately. "What is it?" Clark asked a hint of hope on his lips.

"I can search your mind but it's not only dangerous but highly complicated. I can't just simply grab the memory you'll have to try your best to use all your concentration to keep yourself steady."

"I can do that. We both can." Clark assured his friend.

"Memories are like a turbulent sea trying to find a key time frame is going to be hard and I can't get to it without passing through sensitive barriers. You both must think this through, I know you would shake the earth to help Bruce but this is a serious matter that can't be taken lightly.

Clark opened his mouth to protest but closed it as the Martian held up his hand. "Please, Kal'l do as I ask if any changes happen during your absences I will let you know. Let me perform the tests and then I want both of you to rest."

An hour later the alien closed the door to his quarters running both hands down his face. He never felt such anxiety, panic, the thought of never knowing what happened nearly stopped his heart. He sat on his bed in haling and exhaling a knock on the door brought his attention, by the sound of the footsteps he knew who it was. The door opened as Diana popped her head in.

"May I come in?"

Clark merely gestured limply for her to do just that. She frowned closing the door behind her. She turned coming over she sat down beside him hands clasped between her legs as she blinked back tears. The Amazon knew some of what her friend felt but she could never fully grasp the anguish the other was going through. Clark knew Bruce long before she came along they were almost like brothers though neither of them would admit it.

"I want to do it." she said softly her gaze on the wall across from her.

"So do I." Clark replied as he also stared at the wall.

Diana blinked back tears. "Clark, I'm scared."

The kryptonian couldn't speak afraid that he would voice what she felt emotionally. He swallowed back the lump in his throat taking her hand in his, giving it a reassuring squeeze not just for her but for him.

"So am I." he uttered quietly

They both sat in silence as they came to terms about what they were about to do.

A/N: I know it's short but please and thank you for reviewing.

Kindred Spirit.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own The Justice league

A/N: Hey an update! Writers block is really a hard thing to break. Sorry. Hopefully this comes across ok hence the writers block and all but I want to make sure I give you guys a good story (Wink) hope it's worth the wait. Like always-enjoy!

Contagion-2

J'onn burst into the med bay as the monitors became erratic. Bruce arched his back in agony as he fought against the turbulent merciless pain; he tossed his head back and forth lost in a feverish dream. J'onn reached over adjusting the morphine drip hoping to calm the pain that ate away at his friend, Bruce let out a yell as he fought against the unseen foe.

"Bruce! Easy!" J'onn called taking his friends face in his hands trying to get the vigilante to know he was safe.

Bruce snapped open his eyes throwing himself forward catching the Martian off guard. "By the grace of God man, stop, relax!"

The dark knight heaved tossing the contents of his stomach on the floor, his body shaking. His blue eyes distant and wide J'onn rubbed the man's back every muscle in his body tense his hair wet with perspiration.

Bruce clutched one hand to his midsection supporting his weight with the other. "…C-clark." he uttered.

J'onn cried out as his patient went limp nearly falling off the cot. Another pair of arms joined him easing the unconscious vigilante back on to the cot. J'onn smiled thankfully at the kryptonian who worriedly looked at the pale figure.

"What happened?"

J'onn stepped over the mess on the floor reaching over for wipe and than a test tube. "Besides the obvious. He had another attack what is the cause I still don't know, but I'll tell you this another episode like that and morphine will do nothing to help."

Clark locked his eyes on the Martian who had swiftly cleaned the mess only to meet the solemn gaze of his friend.

"I'm ready." Clark said his voice held determination.

J'onn straightened placing the tube in it's holder along with the rest of the containers. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I am why would you ask me that!" the alien snapped a little too harshly.

J'onn met the intensity of the blue eyes staring at him, he sighed. "I just don't want your emotions for Bruce to be your only advocate for doing this. Taping into your mind isn't one of pleasant state I only asked you again to be you're openly honest about this and no hidden agendas lay underneath."

Clark eyes softened looking at Bruce. "If it means I can save him then I will do everything I can to do so."

J'onn nodded. "Very, well I need you to lie back in this chair and get you monitored."

Clark couldn't hide his surprise. "Is that really necessary?"

The Martian patiently lead the kryptonian to the chair. "It's just a pre-caution because your not human doesn't mean you're immune. Now just lean back."

Clark obeyed. His fear was building up but he masked it well, if he could only remember just a key component of that night he wouldn't have to worry about digging up past memories he would consider best forgotten.

Diana walked into the med bay giving a sincere smile at Clark. She walked over to the chair placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Good luck." she said as J'onn finished hooking up Clark to the monitor.

He stood behind the kryptonian pulling over a computer screen. "This will help me see your brain wave patterns it will alert me when things go wrong. In your case let's hope that it doesn't."

Diana squeezed Clark's hand before leaving the area to pull up a chair beside the dark knight.

J'onn let out a breath putting one hand on Clark's forehead and the other on the left temple. "This will feel weird. Listen carefully I want you to remember the last thing you did yesterday as close to the mission as possible. It will be easier to map out sections and than hopefully pull out the missing memories, keep in mind that you can't flit around keep remembering that day. It will only be more difficult to keep locating the memories we need if you keep flicking to a period of time the farther you go back the hard it will before for me to seek out key memories and inadvertently causing harm to you. If you want me to stop just think it and I will."

Clark nodded. "Understood."

J'onn closed his eyes. "Remember the earliest memory of yesterday."

Clark closed his eyes and like a knife cutting through air he soon found himself living that day…..

Memory-

Clark zipped into watch tower laughing as Barry was a micro second behind. "You cheated!"

"More like improvising." Clark shot back playfully at the speedster.

"Making a sheet of ice on the ground with your breath is considered cheating! I nearly slid off into Kansas if I didn't slow down." the flash mopped crossing his arms.

"Forgive me if I don't want to lose every race to you. It wounds my reputation." Clark simply said putting on his cape

"More like ego." the flash grinned

"For two speed demons you're late." a deep voice said.

Barry yelped in surprise seeing the dark knight standing in the corner. "Gee, dude don't do that!"

Clark smirked. "I'm not late in fact I'm on time. Where's Diana."

Batman didn't answer but his expression was one of 'Do I look like I keep tabs on her'

The warrior princess entered her lasso firmly attached to her side. "Good you're both here. Ready to go?"

J'onn moved passed that memory urging Clark to go deeper. The kryptonian concentrated on the mission and his mind flicked to a scene of warped action. Smoke, bright light, he squeezed his eyes shut concentrating on holding on to that scene.

….. Superman zipped through the facility coming to stop in front of Diana who was locked in a yellow lit pod he smashed it as she fell weakly into his arms.

"Diana! Are you alright, Diana!" he called shaking her gently she stirred opening her eyes.

"Superman!"

The man of steel turned his head the memory losing intensity as the image lurched and warped making out the dark knight running toward him he threw a bat arrange behind the duo than the memory died altogether to be replaced by one of a planet ignited by flame and smoke monsters with wings. That one to be replaced by his adoptive parents attending the farm and then back to the first memory a voice yelling his name and then… white!

Clark flew forward clutching his forehead out of his friends grasp. "I-I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to."

"It's alright, for a first time that was not bad but remember keep your mind only on yesterday." J'onn warned.

Clark nodded letting out a shaky breath he closed his eyes. determination led him back to the memory.

"Superman!"

The more he focused on the memory the more it got distorted almost like paint and water meeting paper for the first time color but no distinct picture. He had to get passed that scene but it became worse until something flashed brilliantly like a lantern in a fog. A syringe! Full of green! He tried to hold onto that then it warped and flashed to the syringe breaking than batman on the floor and then…White!

He snapped open his eyes sitting up surprised to see that Diana was kneeling down beside him eyes wide with concern.

"Clark! Are you alright?" she asked

He blinked, confused and then realized he was on the floor. "J'onn was also beside him a glass of water in his hands.

"Here drink this." he ordered.

Clark took it and drank surprised at how dry his mouth was. He was shaking slightly but he stood on his feet looking around him his eyes finally locked on Diana's who never lost her worry. "What happened?"

J'onn helped Clark sit back on the chair. "You lost consciousness or I should say I made you lose consciousness."

Clark gave him a incredulous look bringing the Martian to quickly explain his meaning.

"You're brain is in shock at the moment. Never having gone what it has gone through it kind of short circuited under the new strain.

"I woke up and tried again. It may have not liked the idea of starting so quickly." the alien replied earning solemn look from both his friends. "What?"

"You never woke up Kal'l infract if I hadn't pulled out when I did I could have caused some serious damage.

Clark shook his head. "That can't be, you told me to concentrate on yesterday and for a first try it wasn't bad."

Diana sat beside Clark placing a comforting hand on his arm. "You never woke up in fact you were at this for a good twenty minutes."

"It felt so….real."

J'onn smiled sympathetically. "The brain is very complex. Now the question is do you know what's in that syringe?"

Clark locked shocked look on the Martian. "You saw the syringe!"

"Yes, in fact that was the most distinctive thing that I saw ….among other things." he added with mystery.

"I don't know, my guess would have been kryptonite but I can't remember coming into any contact with it."

"Another mystery to the one we have. But at least it's something." Diana said looking on the positive side.

J'onn opened his mouth to speak when Bruce monitors went off again. All three rushed over to the cot, Diana went white and Clark froze in his place all three looked mortified as they saw the monitor. His vitals that gave them hope that their friend was still alive went flat.

A/N: Huh… must have been a Monday. Lol

Review!

Kindred Spirit.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own The Justice league

A/N: Hey, an update! Wow sorry it took so long writers block hit badly. I hope this chapter was worth the wait. Read on and like always-enjoy!

Contagion-3

"… 9 10 11 12 13 14 15."

Diana blew in another breath into the unconscious man. She blew twice more and once more watched as J'onn repeated compressions.

" 7..."

Why did this have to happen? Why him of all people? She could have had a better chance at fighting this illness. She was derived out of stone, a Goddess; she knew she could beat it. No, fate was cruel she had to pick a man to carry this load, nor a goddess or a hero could ever sum up to that.

"C'mon Bruce. Breathe!" J'onn pleaded as he pumped the other's chest in hopes to get his heart beating again.

Diana once more placed her mouth over the vigilante's once more giving him her air. Her own heart was in her throat. She herself was surprised that she still had the ability to keep this up; perhaps, it was simply the fact that she just needed to see his eyes again.

Clark stared at Bruce. Why him? Why Bruce of all people? Hasn't he suffered enough? He should be the one on that table, heck if he even contracted this illness he wouldn't be on a table. His genealogy was enough to prove he could withstand any contamination of the human kind, based on the fact he wasn't human. Clark drifted his eyes up to the hands pumping up and down a simple rhythm, 1 2 3, 1 2 3. With each physical movement Bruce's head would jolt slightly, simple rhythm. 1 2 3.…

Bruce gasped as he felt air rush back into his lungs his heart pounding once more. It hurt! Gosh why wouldn't the pain go away? He winced, muffled sounds broke through the roar of his ears something cool, it felt nice…Clark? Where was Clark? He needed to find him. He groaned as he tried to move his head regretting it as he felt like it might roll off his shoulders. The voices became audible enough to recognize who they belong to. Clark…yes it was his voice.

He summoned the will to open his eyes ugh! Too bright but he had to see him, to know that he was safe. Blinking he tried to focus on the blurred image above him.

"…Clark?"

Clark came forward even though he had super hearing he still wasn't sure if he heard right. He took Bruce's hand in his.

"Bruce, it's me you'll be alright." the hero assured but frowned as the hand he held simply went limp as the vigilante slipped back into unconsciousness.

J'onn looked up at the monitor, Bruce's temperature still hovered in the 100's. He placed an ice pack on his chest and a cloth on his forehead.

"Hang in there Bruce."

"Why didn't you didn't you shock him. It would have been faster?" Clark asked the martian his eyes not leaving his friend.

"I fear what further damage I could do if I did that. His internal organs are already under a lot of strain."

"What if it happens again and CPR doesn't work?" Diana stated

"Then I will use it but I'd prefer not too. It's too risky."

Clark closed his eyes. Remember try and remember. I can't lose you Bruce you're my best friend. He pleaded in his head. A hand on his shoulder brought him out of his thoughts.

"Come, you yourself need to rest." J'onn said gently leading him away from batman.

Diana closed her eyes as a wave of dizziness took over. Strange she thought when a flash of green and a syringe shattering to pieces. Then batman he fell too, something slammed into her head causing her to lose her balance and fall to her knees.

Both J'onn and Clark turned at the sound both coming to her side.

"Diana talk to me." J'onn pleaded.

"My head it hurts." she groaned.

"Alright now, you just lye down over here." he said leading her over to a cot.

She straightened turning to both of them. "I remember a syringe it broke. Bruce, I remember him falling."

"Do you remember anything else?" Clark asked hopefully.

She sadly shook her head as she sat down. "That's it, but it came out of no where."

"Perhaps-"

A knock on the glass door drew their attention to see Wally and John standing there a file in John's hand. Wally pressed the intercom button.

"Hey, how are you guys doing?" the flash asked.

"We've been better." Clark replied coming over to the window.

"How's Bruce?" John asked as he caught sight of the dark knight lying on the cot in the back.

"He's fighting."

Wally grinned. "He's too stubborn to die."

John held up the file so J'onn could see. "I did some sleuthing on my own. Found some info that might help you guys remember, pictures in here to that might be useful and the test results back as well."

"Good slip it through the slot." J'onn ordered as he walked over to receive it.

John gave a sympathetic look at their two friends. "Wish we could help. Can't you guys remember anything, anything at all?"

"Just a syringe full of green smashing to pieces and Bruce lying on the ground." Diana replied miserably.

"Hey, at least that's something." Wally answered trying to keep it on the upside.

Clark clenched his fist. "It should have been me. I could handle it I could have easily gotten over it!"

J'onn frowned. "I don't think you could Clark."

Clark's blue eyes flashed with anger. "How can you be so sure? out of everyone here I am the strongest!"

J'onn met the kryptonian's harsh gaze. "You yourself thought the syringe was filled with kryptonite if this illness had even a hint of a connection to it you'd be lying in that spot."

"I've gotten over a lot of things to do with kryptonite. Multiple times and now you think I'm vulnerable."

"Clark be realistic here. You know very well that you would not be able to handle it. Diana is in the same boat neither of you should blame yourselves for what's happened to Bruce."

"J'onn is right Superman, we'll figure this out." John added.

Clark shook his head. "He'll die and as long as kryptonite is involved I will be responsible for that death."

"Superman…" Diana began but suddenly let out around of coughs.

J'onn immediately came over. He placed a hand on her shoulder as she began to shake, after she was finished alarm streaked across her beautiful features. She exposed her hand to the martian he gently took it eyes widening slightly at the red stain.

"J'onn I…" that was the last thing she said before her eyes rolled back her body going completely limp.

Clark stepped forward. "Diana!"

J'onn quickly laid her back pulling out a pen light he shone it across her eyes. Quickly putting it back, as he took her wrist to read her pulse Clark went to help but sharp pain behind his eyes stopped him.

No not now! He willed but his brain did not listen his hand flew to his chest as he suddenly couldn't breathe. Wally shared a worried look with John. The green lantern quickly darted a finger to the intercom.

"J'onn!"

"I 'm busy gentlemen." he said as he examined the amazon princess.

A thud was heard bringing the martian to look up, his heart stopping as he saw the prone form of superman lying on the floor!

A/N: Oy vey!

Kindred Spirit.


End file.
